discworldmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction to Commands
This is a sorted list of basic commands (in bold) a new player will find useful, as well as brief explanations of what they do. Most commands on Discworld are entered using a simple, verb-noun format: examples are "look at man" or "get pamphlet". In many cases, you can simply type what it is you wish to do, in the simplest terms. The < and > symbols are not entered to the MUD, but rather indicate a modifier to the command. Thus, consider ''' would be entered as '''consider man. Movement is governed through the entry of directions, rather than commands, and is covered at the end of this section. General commands consider ' This command will give you a rough idea of how tough another living creature is, relative to yourself. Note that this command only takes physical things- weapons, armour, hit points, and so on- into account. A Witch will usually seem much weaker than a Warrior, according to the consider command, but will usually have spells memorized to even the odds. '''health ' Will give you an idea of how healthy a target is. The information given is relative; for example, a healthy creature will be "in good shape" while one "in very bad shape" is on the brink of death. '''look / look ''' This command, as one might expect, will cause the player to look around, or look at something specific. The related command, '''glance, may be used in a similar fashion but will result in a much briefer description. Inventory-Related Commands draw ' / '''sheathe ' These command will draw (or sheathe) a weapon from (or into) a scabbard. 'get ' or 'get from ' Will attempt to pick up and carry item, or move an item from a container (such as a backpack) into the player's main inventory. 'hold ' / 'unhold ' These commands will hold and unhold items you are carrying. This command is commonly used to wield weapons, tools, and similar items. '''look / look ''' This command, as one might expect, will cause the player to look around, or look at something specific. The related command, '''glance, may be used in a similar fashion but will result in a much briefer description. put in/on ' Will attempt to place an item in or on an object. '''wear ' / 'remove ' This command will cause you to attempt to wear or remove an item, usually a garment, armour, or jewellery. Movement Commands '''north or n''' Will attempt to move the player north one room. '''south or s''' Will attempt to move the player southone room. '''east or e''' Will attempt to move the player east one room. '''west or w''' Will attempt to move the player west one room. '''northeast or ne Will attempt to move the player northeast one room. northwest or nw Will attempt to move the player northwest one room. southeast or se Will attempt to move the player southeast one room. southwest or sw Will attempt to move the player north southwest room. up or u''' Will attempt to move the player up stairs. '''down or d Will attempt to move the player down stairs. Category:Newbie Guides